Uriel (Supernatural)
|-|Modern Vessel= |-|1978 Vessel= Summary Uriel was an angel who once served under Anna Milton and Castiel in their garrison. He was described by Castiel as what humans might call "a specialist". It is eventually revealed that Uriel was a double agent and a follower of Lucifer. He was subsequently killed by Anna using his own blade. Uriel was impatient and ruthless, though according to Castiel, he was also the funniest angel in their garrison; even Dean Winchester noted that he believed Uriel had a better sense of humor than Castiel, though Dean may have been being at least partially sarcastic as Castiel doesn't really have a sense of humor. Like Lucifer, Uriel showed much disdain for humanity due to him seeing them as God's favorites over angels and was also disgusted by demons. This led him to lose faith in God and place his loyalties with Lucifer, who he remembered as having defended angels to God, and called "strong" and "beautiful". Uriel often used slurs to refer to humans and demons alike; the former he compared to "mud monkeys" and "larva", while the latter he called "stains" and "pustulent sores". Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Uriel, The Purifier Origin: Supernatural Gender: Male Age: Millions, if not Billions of Years Old Classification: Angel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Matter Manipulation (Atomic level), Energy Manipulation, Telekinesis, Pyrokinesis, Photokinesis, Astral Projection / Dream Walking, Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-High, including his grace albeit slowly), Invisibility, Telepathy, Teleportation, Healing / Resurrection, Soul Manipulation, Time Travel / Chronokinesis, Sleep Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Higher Senses (Angels can see things normally invisible to humans as well as the true nature of a being), Voice Mimicry, BFR (via placing finger), Non-Physical Interaction (Can physically grab non-corporeal beings), Absorption (can absorb souls and graces of other Angels), Immune to Time Stopping, Soul Manipulation (as he doesn't have one) and to Diseases Attack Potency: Town level (Should be superior to weak angels such as Hael, who carved out the Grand Canyon, fought with Castiel. Claimed he and Castiel could have obliterated a town) Speed: Subsonic+ movement peed, with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Capable of searching an entire town in seconds through Teleportation) Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: Town Class Durability: Town level (Regeneration and his nature as a Non-Corporeal being in True Form make him very hard to kill) Stamina: Nigh-Limitless Range: Kilometers for most abilities, at least Low Multiversal for teleportation Standard Equipment: Angel Blade Intelligence: Superhumanly Intelligent (As an angel, Uriel possesses a superhuman level of intelligence, both due to his age and nature. He possessed an immense amount of knowledge about planets, the Milky Way Galaxy, humans, the occult, and angelic orientated information. He called it "receiving Revelation". Weaknesses: Angel blade, Enochian Sigils, Holy Fire, Holy Oil (to an extent) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Angels Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Weather Users Category:Matter Users Category:Time Users Category:Dream Users Category:Possession Users Category:Soul Users Category:Healers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Sadists Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Tier 7